Tiberium Dawn: Nod Africa
by Omnimercurial
Summary: A World in which the Brotherhood of Nod defeated GDI in Africa yet were defeated in their battles within Eastern Europe.
1. Chapter 1

Tiberium Dawn Nod Africa - An Alternate History By Omnimercurial.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING THAT IS OWNED OR LICENSED BY OTHERS AND MAKE NO PROFIT FROM THIS STORY.

This is a work in progress, so please any and all comments and constructive criticism is welcome and needed.

Chapter 1

It is the tiberium dawn.

The Brotherhood of Nod, After many a tragedy & triumph, Have proved victorious in the climax of the war in Africa.

Despite this success, The Brotherhood's conflicts in europe, Had very different outcomes.

GDI prototype Ion Cannons together with greater logistic capabilities in the Eurozone proved to be decisive factors in the defeat of Nod forces within Europe. Another limiting factor for Nod was the slower tiberium growth rate within Eastern Europe. Although enviromental conditions in Europe were excellent for the spread of Tiberium, Its appearance was noticed rapidly and actively targetted for containment by GDI in a coordinated manner that did not occur within Africa.  
>The destruction of Temple Prime in sarajevo signalled the drawing to an end of open Nod warfare within Europe, Many Nod cells went underground and reverted back to Partisan activities like Sabotage, Assassination and Cyber attacks. Many Nod forces however were forced to disperse and adopt the option of falling back to Nod controlled territory. This mass scattering of Nod forces in Eurasia led to the direct growth of Nod's power base within Africa.<br>Damaged but not defeated, Kane and his specialised forces made their way in secret to Africa to guide their comrades in the journey ahead.

The loss of Nod's Primary assets in Eurasia, Meant that the logistic train of airdrops that Nod relied on during the African liberation were no longer available. Nod personnel & installations elsewhere around the globe however, were still engaged in ongoing conflicts or deemed too important to expose to GDI notice.

This required Nod Africa to become rapidly self sufficient & repurpose remaining GDI assets to build up mechanized forces & further Nod's goals with advancements ensuring the growth of the Technology of Peace.

Kane knew that the post victory euphoria the Brotherhood was feeling would peter out soon, He determined to ensure that the people would be aware of the danger of laxity and complacency.

GDI would not rest on their laurels in Europe for long.

Within 3 days the first Ion Cannon strike was made.

The target?

A densely populated slum full of women & children who had fled from GDI in Libya before Nod stepped in to protect them from a resurgence of Imperial ambitions by GDI forces.

The media storm that followed due to extensive video footage of the event available on tv and the internet was immense, The People of Africa's hate for GDI however soon eclipsed that by magnitudes.

Fueled by thoughts of vengeance & with fiery rage burning in their hearts, The Brotherhood of Nod rapidly began deploying hundreds of MCV's with escorts to fortify the entirety of the continent of Africa's coastline.

With unprecedented support & mass approval from the populace, the Brotherhood found itself flooded by volunteers & applicants wanting to contribute and help out. Soon people joining the military arm of Nod swelled the ranks to levels previously unheard of in the hope of being able to strike back at GDI.

W3N NEWS with Marcia Swayze...

At the United Nations today, Angry political leaders of the G7 nations issued a formal statement, Denying complicity in last tuesdays tragedy involving the refugee camp in southern libya.  
>The death toll in which most are calling an unwarranted attack, reached an estimated total of 11000.<p>

As rescue workers continue to sift through the rubble, 120 more bodies have been unearthed in the crisis zone today.

The UN secretary general reiterated support of the G7 leaders statement, Despite growing opposition to GDI policies.

In related news, GDI task force commander General Mark Sheppard, Accompanied by the US attorney general, Testified before a senate congressional hearing earlier today.

Sheppard, Once known as the golden boy of international diplomacy, Wilted under intense cross examination from hostile senators demanding explanations for the blast that killed over ten thousand non combatants & sparked global debate on the need for more effective safeguards in the area of high tech warfare.

The Brotherhood of Nod as a response to the recent events and ongoing GDI threat began to embark upon a programme of sweeping changes in Africa in the wake of the Ion Cannon civilian massacre by GDI.

Mass programs of free education & healthcare for Nod Africa were soon launched. These policies proved very popular & also served as an example to set Nod apart from the previous opressive Governments in the eyes of the people.

Nod placed great emphasis on utilizing the global media & the internet for PR purposes very effectively. The Brotherhood made impressive strides towards achieving these goals while preventing GDI's own propaganda machine from succeeding in its mission statement of set goals to smear and discredit Nod.

W3N NEWS with Marcia Swayze...

Welcome to the news at 6.

We now take you to a breaking story with correspondent LIVE on the scene, Ema Freke.

"Hello, Im here in Zambia, At the site of a mass rally numbering in the tens of thousands."

"We only arrived in the newly renamed Nod African Super State 4hrs ago."

"As we were seeking interviews, Our local guide F'tuba, Heard a radio announcement that caused him to choke in shock!"

"The Brotherhood of Nod, have declared to the delight of the populace & that contrary to the claims of GDI...KANE LIVES!"

1:30am Zambia Nod Africa.

Ema rubbed her hands in the cold morning air as she waited for Pieter the cameraman to gather his gear.

Sighing slowly she briefly daydreamed of collapsing into bed at a local hotel, All the time knowing that it was a very unlikely thing to happen anytime soon.

As she put her jacket on, F'tuba came running up the road waving his arms & grinning wildly.

"Miss Freke!" He shouted.

"You have to come & see!" "Its really big news!" Laughed F'tuba.

"Why whats up?" Asked Ema.

"It has to be seen" He said while dragging her by the arm towards the west of the town.

W3N NEWS with Marcia Swayze...

The Statement by Nod representatives regarding the survival of Nod leader Kane, Shortly followed by video footage confirming this statement led to almost immediate rises in value of Nod holdings on the stock exchange. These events reported by Perry Financial Network, Have resulted in Spontaneous celebrations by the populace within many Nod controlled territories on an unprecedented scale.

A statement released by GDI alleging coercion by Nod Military elements to gain this public response has so far been unsubstantiated.

There are many hundreds of large gatherings reported in the Zambian capital alone.

Numerous reports of similar events occuring all over the African continent are also being confirmed by Reuters news services and other Media outlets.

W3N NEWS with Ema Freke...  
>LIVE N.A.S.S. Zambia.<p>

"Its now been 6hrs since these impromptu celebrations started!"

"This crowd shows no sign of slowing down anytime soon!"

"Words cant describe the atmosphere of joy and excitement prevalent here!"

"The streets are filled with all kinds of partygoers!" "Men, Women, Young, Old, Even the infirm and wounded are here!"

"Music as you can hear all around me is booming!"

"The city retains a feeling akin to the atmosphere that can be found in Rio during Carnival!" "Its easy to get swept up in the Hedonism of it all!"

"Until next time, Ema Freke signing off!"

N.A.S.S.

Zambia

6:14am

RRMMMBR RMMBR RRRMMBAAA RMMMBR RMMBR

"Wake up Ema!"

F'tuba shouted fearfully while shaking her.

"You must WAKE UP NOW!"

"Go way, more sleep"

Mumbled a hungover Ema.

SLAP!

"OWWWWW!"

Yelped Ema as she jolted awake.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

She screamed angrily.

"Its not safe to stay here"

He replied while throwing her bags & clothes at her.

"Pieter!" F'tuba yelled.

"Wake up!"

"We must go now!"

F'tuba shouted.

"Why? Whats going on?"

Ema asked.

"Vibrations, all over, do you not feel them?" He asked.

"This is the feeling that warns of the sound of Death!" He exclaimed.

"Mammoth Tanks! Drawing near as we speak!"

As they stumbled out into the road, The vibration & sounds of heavy engines became oppressive.

Shielding her eyes, Ema tried to avoid the sudden dust storm flooding the street.

Visibility swiftly reduced to barely a foot in front of them.

"Pieter is the camera ready."

Asked Ema.

"Sure is Bosslady."

He said.

"Are you Mad!"

Hissed F'tuba.

"We should escape in the cover of the storm now!"

He cried.

Ema gave him a sad smile

"I'm sorry F'tuba, But this is who I am, I have to do this, I cant not go."

she said sadly as she turned away.  
>"Wait" F'tuba said softly, extending his arm towards her.<p>

"Whatever our fate may be, We will face it together, all 3 of us, as friends should."

With a nod & a smile to each other, The W3N trio charged up the road & further into the choking cloud of sand & dust.

Moving with great difficulty against the flow of people determined to flee, They received many a push, knock & elbow to the face from scared civilians desperate to get away.

Progressing up the road, They found the crowd gradually thinned out, so taking care to avoid the centre of the road & while hugging close to buildings, They approached the source of chaos slowly.

Looming ominously, There ahead of them within the dust, Was the moving silhouettes of many tanks drawing ever closer to the town and its inhabitants.

Scrambling quickly behind a wall Ema, Pieter & F'tuba dived for cover.

"Get that camera & Sat uplink operational now Pieter!" She yelled loudly desperately trying to be heard over the noise of the approaching Tank armadas engines.

"On it now Ema!"

Pieter said, With a thumbs up.

"I still cant see more than moving shapes in the dirtcloud Ema!"

Shouted F'tuba.

"We cant wait on this F'tuba, If we are seen before we can get on the air, They could shoot us, jam the signal or take our gear!" She screamed angrily.

"Ready Ema!"

Shouted Pieter.

"Live Uplink in 5..4..3..2..Now!"

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Tiberium Dawn: Nod Africa.

Chapter 2

W3N NEWS with Marcia Swayze...

Disturbing events have been made public after a leaked internal GDI report on the covert study & experimentation of Tiberium's effects on Humans was released last night.

The dossier revealed GDI forces have unlawfully detained & experimented on civilians fleeing from European GDI/NOD conflict zones.

Many thousands of Civilians suffering from Tiberium exposure were confirmed to have been isolated & experimented upon.

In these extremely disturbing revelations as many as 43 people so far were shown to have been filmed whilst being vivisected!

This harrowing and distressing footage has been deemed far too gruesome for broadcast.

France

Marseille

GDI Intelligence Directorate.

Sub Building 13.

"How in the hell do you plan on making this clusterfuck go away Jennings!" Screamed Mr Mause the military attache assigned to liase between GDI & "The Group" which Chief project manager Jennings had the misfortune at this moment of being in charge of.

"I wont have you & your cronies laying this leak at my door Mr Mause" Sneered Dr Jennings coldly at the purpling attache. "You know as well as I do that if the leak came from us, We would have had people snooping at the new research site!"

"If the leak was not at your end, Then why the fuck do the test subjects on the footage have the honour of being dissected & harvested by a surgeon who just happens to be utilising YOUR revolutionary new techniques that were derived from your experiments on that 11 yr old!" Growled the attache menacingly.

"If you are reffering to subject V-T-43584-844 then you should remember that all documentation & samples were requisitioned by the Alaska complex on your adjudants orders!" Exclaimed Dr Jennings.

"Bullshit" Mumbled Mr Mause.

"Why not look to your own staff fool!" Yelled Dr Jennings.

"My staff have been triple checked in the past week alone you little weasel!" Bellowed Mause as he leapt to his feet.

"There is absolutely no point in blaming my team, We marked all 402 of our first batch of subjects with the encoded tattoo just along the collar bone as requested by the team at the EPSILON project." Dr Jennings replied while attempting to calm himself.  
>"It should be patently obvious to you and your colleagues within GDI that NOD would investigate similar Tiberium applications in paralell to our own research." Added Dr Jennings scathingly.<p>

"Those were your techniques!" Yelled Mr Mause.

"Blaming the current GDI Public Relations nightmare & obvious ineptitude on us reveals what a foolish puppet you truly are!" Snapped Jennings angrily.

"It wasnt the Research division that wiped out A refugee camp on live TV with an Ion Cannon!" Yelled Jennings as he left.

What went unheard was Mr Mause's whispered reply of "...It wasnt us either."

W3N NEWS...

LIVE with Ema Freke

N.A.S.S. (Nod African Super State)

"Ema Freke here live on the scene!"

RMBBRRRMBR RMMBRR RRRMBRRRBRRR

"As you can tell from the noise & my surroundings, Its chaos here in Zambia."

Clutching her microphone she stumbles & crouches amidst the swirling rust like orange/brown duststorm as the camera wobbles.

"For the past 3 days the Populace has been swept up in mass celebrations."

"Now those events feel like a sundered & faded dream."

RMBR RMMBR RMMMMBRRBRRR RMMMMBRRR

"Only yesterday news of GDI atrocities in Europe brought the mood low!"

"But now the people of Zambia have more pressing concerns!"  
>"Just 10minutes ago I was informed by a trusted source that Mammoth tanks are on the approach!"<p>

RMBR RMMMMBRRRR RMBR RMBR RMMMMMMMBRRRR

"You can hear the cacophony of the engines coming towards me now!"

RMBR RMBR RMMMMMMBRRR RMMMBRRR RMMBRRR

"For the people of Zambia a GDI attack couldnt have come at a worse time, It was thought that NOD's recently deployed S.A.M. Site's and Obelisk's of Light functioning as coastal defences would allow the people of N.A.S.S. a respite.

"The air of optimism & hope that was so prevelant has now been cruelly torn asunder!"

RMBR RMMBR RMMMMMMBRRRR RRMMMMBRRR

"LOOK!" Ema shouted while spinning to point at a huge silhouette of what could only be A Mammoth Tank emerging rapidly from the depths of the massive dustcloud.

To be continued... 


End file.
